This autosomal dominantly inherited form of neurofibromatosis (NF) usually occurs without the visible stigmata of peripheral NF and is characterized by bilateral acoustic tumors. Complete families are being studied, including children, in order to provide earlier and more accurate diagnoses of tumors. Appropriate and timely medical and audiological management plus counseling are considered for each patient individually.